Fast Times At PCA High
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Tribute to school starting gagsIts a new school year and that mean's new students. New student's means new problems. Lots of problems when brother's and sister's get envolved. New romances? New heartbreaks? or both? DL, OCxOC
1. Depressed and Excited

"I still dont see why I have to go to this stupid boarding." Spencer Reese complained looking out of the window of the limo.

"Its not a stupid school. Ask Logan he loves it." Malcom Reese said over a video chat. He was in Paris filming a movie.

"Yeah your probley forgetting the fact that everything I love she hates." Logan buted in. He was sitting next to his little sister Spencer. She smacked him and glared at him.

"Not everything!" She defended.

"Name 3 things." Logan challanged.

"Ok, We both love Gym Class Heros, Fall Out Boy and football." She said giving him the famous Reese smirk. She was 14 years old about to turn 15 in a month, and looked like a girl verson of Logan. Light brown hair, browish-greenish eyes and curly hair. The only thing that she had that Logan didnt was dimples. She was in her freshman year while Logan was in his sophmore.

"So, your gonna love PCA, I did, your grandfather did, and Logan does." Malcom said getting into the conversation again.

"But..."

"No buts young lady...I have to go and you are going to PCA weather you like it or not, I have to go bye." Malcom said turning off the video chat.

"Yeah love you too dad." Logan and Spencer mumbled to the off computer. Logan's phone started to go off. He looked at his sidekick and it showed he had a new message.

_Make sure you take care of Spenc no matter how much she fights you._

_Dad_

Logan shut his phone and looked at his sister, who was spaced. She was looking out the window with a mad face on.

"Why dont you want to go to PCA?" He asked.

" 'Cause none of my friends are going there, I wont know anyone but you." Spencer said.

"Zoey has a little brother in your grade, and your room mates will probley be your friends too." Logan said.

"How much longer?" Spencer asked their driver, Bert.

"About 10 minutes, and stop asking me that." Bert said annoyed. Spencer pressed the button to cut them off from the driver.

"Dont worry, you are definatly going to have great friends here." Logan said.

"Did you get that off a pamphlet or something?" Spencer asked.

"No, a Greeting card." He said smirking."But you will, after all you are a Reese."

"Yeah, I know." Spencer said as they pulled into the PCA parking lot.

* * *

"Is their going to be cake?" Dane Cruz asked as they got off the plane from New York.

"Yes, now stop asking questions." Dana said annoyed.

"Im sorry Day, im excited!" Dane said.

"So, im going to punch you if you dont stop." Dana threatend. Dane made a face at her while she had her pack turned. Dane Cruz was about 15 and he was in the freshman year. He had a skater style to him and the only things that he and Dana had in common were the last name, favorite band Cartel and their bad temper and attitude. Dane was way harder to get mad unlike Dana. Dane had light blue eyes and strait dirty blond hair that was always in his face.

"Fine whatever." Dane huffed as they spotted their cab driver with the sign that said Cruz's.

"Ok when we get there we have to drop our stuff off at our rooms and then we meet up at the central fountain, ok?" Dana asked as they pulled into PCA.

"Ok I got it." Dane said getting out of the cab and grabbing his bags. He waited for Dana to get her bags and take him to his room. They got right in the gate when they heard someone call out Dana's name.

"Zoey!" Dana screamed runing up to her and hugging her. They started to talk really fast and Dane cleared his throat."Oh yeah, this is my little brother Dane."

"Nice to meet you." Dane said putting his hand out for Zoey to shake.

"Like wise." Zoey said smiling."So Dana, how was france?"

"It was boring with out you guys there." Dana said.

"Did you go?" Zoey asked Dane.

"No, I stayed in New York." He said. A little blonde boy came running over to Zoey out of breath.

"Dustin are you ok?" Zoey asked concerned.

"I saw...a...squirrel." Dustin said shaking. Dustin was 15 and still looked about the same but taller.

"Your afraid of squirrels?" Dane asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and any other animal." Dustin confessed.

"Hey, Dustin what room are you in?" Dana asked.

"29, why?" Dustin asked.

"Because thats the same room Dane, My brother, is in." Dana said. She pushed him over by Dustin and started to talk to Zoey again. Dane rolled his eyes and started to walk with Dustin.

"So, hows life with Danger Cruz?" Dustin asked as they made their way to their room.

"Evil, she's my sister and all but I think she might be the devil too." Dane said. Dustin laughed.

"Im glad my sister's nice. She's over protective but nice." Dustin said. Dane wasnt looking where he was going and bumped into somebody.

"Hey watch it!" The person yelled.

"Sorry." Dane said looking at the person. It was a girl.

"Just watch out next time." She said brushing her self off.

"Ok, Im Dane Cruz by the way." He said putting his hand out.

"Im Spencer Reese." She said shaking his hand.

"Wait as in Logan Reese's sister?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah and you are?" Spencer asked.

"Dustin Brooks, Zoey Brooks brother." Dustin said.

"Spenc!" Logan called walking over to her. Dane noticed that she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Logan!" Dustin said as Logan stood by Spencer.

"Whats up Dust?" Logan asked as they did their secret handshake.

"You know him as a friend?" Spencer asked Dustin.

"Yeah, he's my sister's friend." Dustin said.

"God I feel bad for you." Spencer said. Logan smacked her arm.

"Dane, I thought you were going to your room?" Dana asked coming over with Zoey by her side.

"I was but..."

"Cruz?" Logan asked

"What?" Dana and Dane asked. Dana's eyes went wide.

"Reese?" She asked.

"Yeah." Logan and Spencer said.

"Confusing!" Spencer yelled out."Ok which Reese were you talking about?"

"Mr.Egomaniac Reese." Dana said.

"Oh come on Dana we both know you want me." Logan said with the Reese smirk plastered on his face. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I told you, you have a big ego." Spencer said smirking.

"Shut up." Logan ordered.

"And who's this?" Dana asked looking at Spencer.

"She's my.."

"Im Spencer Reese and yes im his sister, I know sad isnt it?" Spencer said with a sigh.

"I can tell im going to like you already." Dana said laughing."What room are you in?"

"102." Spencer said looking at her hand. She wrote the number down on her hand so she wouldnt forget it.

"Thats right next to mine, i'll show you where it is, come on." Dana said. Spencer nodded and started to walk off with Dana and Zoey.

"Dana is best friends with my little sister already? God this year is going to suck." Logan mumbled going off to his own room.

should i keep or delete?

Spencer- is kind of a punk/skater

Dane- is a skater

Dustin- is dustin

Logan- is like he always is along with all the characters we know and love.

Presley aka Crash


	2. Bad JuJu's!

"So, what kinda music do u listen to?" Dana asked Spencer as they walked across campous.

"Mostly, punk rock and just regular rock." Spencer said taking in all the stuff that was going on around the fountain and stuff. She saw a couple of people throwing around a football and some kids skating around on a mini ramp. She ignored all o fthe guys that were checking her out, she would have to deal with them later. She didnt even try and look sexy. She only had on a tank top that said 'the more you dissaprove, the more fun it is for me', and board shorts with blue flip flops, what was so sexy about that?

"Same with me, whats your favorite band?" Dana asked waving to a girl on the fountain.

"I cant pick just one." Spencer said.

"Ok, top five." Dana compromised.

"Ok, Fall Out Boy, Cartel, Senses Fail, Rise Against+44 and GCH." Spencer said.

"I love Cartel and +44. Fall Out Boy is good too." Dana said. They got to their dorms and saw Zoey talking to a bushy hair kid.

"Chase!" Dana yelled running up to him and hugged him tightly. Spencer walked over to them calmly.

"I cant believe your finally back from stupid france!" Chase said happy. Dana broke the hug.

"I know it took for ever." Dana said then noticed that Spencer was just standing there.

"Hey Chase." Spencer said with a smile.

"Spencer? What are you doing her?" Chase asked.

"I go to school here against my will." Spencer said giving Chase a little hug.

"You guys know each other?" Zoey asked.

"Yep, when I used to go over to Logan's house we pranked the butler who has like no emotions at all." Chase said laughing along with Spencer.

"He does to have feelings, its just really hard to get him to show it. We put a snake in a cearel and he freaked out." Spencer said cracking up. Chases phone started to ring and he answered it.

"Hello?" Chase said."Yeah...Sure when...ok bye."

"Who was that?" Zoey asked.

"That was Michael and Nicole they want us to meet them at Sushi Roxz, do you want to come Spencer?" Chase asked politley.

"No im gonna go unpack. This is my room right here." Spencer said pointing to a door that was right behind them.

"Ok, come by later then. See ya." Chase said. Dana and Zoey waved. Spencer turned around and went into her new room. She saw that the top bunk bed was empty but the bottom one was taken. She decided to take the singel bed. She put her stuff down and started to open one of her suit cases when someone came in holding a whole bunch of stuff in their hands.

"Do you need help?" Spencer asked trying not to laugh as the girl stumbled around.

"Yes please." The girl groaned. Spencer took half of the stuff out of her hands and put it on the bottom bunk bed. The girl had blue, green, and red streakes in her short blonde hair. She was about the same hight as Spencer and had on a Black Flag t-shirt.

"Im Spencer Reese by the way." Spencer said holding her hand out.

"Im Hayley Graham." She said shaking Spencers hand.

"Your t-shirt rocks by the way." Spencer said going over to her bag that had her posters in it.

"Thanks." She said putting her things away. She just stuffed all of her bags and some boxes under her bed.

"Arent you going to unpack?" Spencer asked putting some of her clothes in the drawers.

"Maybe later." Hayley said with a shrug. She sat on her bed watching Spencer put up some of her posters. She put up a Fall Out Boy, Cartel, and Senses fail posters up."Dude you love like all the bands I love too. Im glad you are my room mate insted of some of the preps I have seen around here."

"Shut up! Your gonna jinxs us! Bad Ju-Ju's." Spencer warned having trouble putting up her Cartel poster.

"Let me help you." Hayley said standing on Spencer's bed and holding it while Spencer put the tape on it.

"Perfect." Spencer said as she was finished.

"I wonder if there are any hot boys our age around here?" Hayley said.

"I met 2 already. And who cares if their our age?" Spencer asked smirking.

"I hear you girl." Hayley said as they high-fived. They laughed and walked out of their room."So where are we going anyway?"

"Over to Sushi Roxz." Spencer said.

"Do you know where that is?" Hayley asked.

"Nope." Spencer said. Hayley laughed as they walked around the campous.

LISTENINGTOCARTEL LISTENINGTOCARTEL LISTENINGTOCARTEL LISTENINGTOCARTEL

Logan made it to his room before Michael and Chase did. He smiled and put his bag down on the singel bed. He layed down and Michael came rusing in with all of his stuff in his hands.

"How did you beat me here again!?" Michael asked dropping all of his stuff.

"I was going to show my little sister around but Dana did that for me." Logan said.

"Dana's back? Cool." Michael said smiling. He was happy his best friend was back.

"Yeah, and why is that cool?" Logan asked sitting up.

"Because she was like my best friend." Michael said starting to unpack.

"I thought Chase was your best friend."Logan said with a fake gasp.

"Chase is, thats why I said _like_ my best friend." Michael said.

"Yeah whatever." Logan said.

"Did you say your sister is coming here this year?" Michael said.

"Yep, she's already here." Logan said. They were interupted by Michaels stomach growling. "Sushi Roxz?"

"You know it, lets call the gang and ask them if they want to go." Michael said. He called Chase and Nicole too."Should we call Dustin?"

"Sure." Logan said not really caring because he was fixing his hair. Michael took care of Dustin and his new room mates.

"Hey Pretty Boy, you ready yet?" Michael asked.

"Yep, and that's Mister Pretty Boy to you." Logan said and Michael laughed.

NOWIMLISTENINGTO+44 NOWIMLISTENINGTO+44 NOWIMLISTENINGTO+44

Dustin and Dane got to their room pretty fast. They got there and there was someone in their room. He was throwing his clothes all in the closet.

"Hey." Dustin said. The guy stoped and looked back at them. He was about 5'7 had skater hair that was blonde and he had a beenie cap on.

"Hey, are you my room mates?" He asked.

"Yep, im Dustin and this is Dane." Dustin said.

"You can call me Crash." Dane said. He beat Dustin to the bottom bunk.

"Im Hunter." He said sitting on the singel bed."We need to find some hot girls here. Do you know any?"

"Actually I just met one, she was really hot." Dane said thinking about a certian someone.

"Who?" Hunter asked excitedly.

"Her name's Spencer, and I already call her." Dane said.

"You like Spencer!" Dustin yelled from the couch.

"Yeah and shut up, you want all of Brandford to hear?" Dane snaped.

"Sorry. Dude, you should ask her out." Dustin said.

"Wait you cant call a girl, their not someones property." Hunter said.

"So, I saw her first that means that I can ask her out and you cant." Dane said.

"Yes I can, again, she isnt your property." Hunter said.

"You havent even seen her yet, how do you know if she's your type?" Dane argued.

"Girl is my type, if she's hot im going for it." Hunter said.

'_God, know I know what its like living with Logan' _Dustin thought. His phone started to ring so he picked it up. It was Mike and he asked them if they wanted to go to Sushi Roxz.

"Do you guys want to go to Sushi Roxz?" Dustin asked the fighting boys.

"Yeah." They both said.

"Yeah, were gonna meet you there Mike, bye." Dustin said putting his phone away."Lets go before they get there."

"Ok." The boys agreed and they left the room.. They were coming out of the dorm building when they saw Spencer and Hayley walking to Sushi Roxz laughing. Dane's eyes widened and Hunter knew that that was the girl they were fighting over.

"Time to turn on the Williams charm." Hunter said poping his collar as he strutted over to the girls who were looking at the fountain. Dane watched in horror as they started to talk, but all of that subsided as he saw Spencer roll her eyes. When she looked away from Hunter who was talking about something she didnt care about Spencer saw Dane and Dustin standing over by the building. She smiled at them and waved them over. When Dustin and Dane started to walk towards them, Spencer and Hayley pushed Hunter into the fountain. Dane and Dustin ran over to them and started to crack up.

"Leave us alone, from now on ok?" Hayley said in a threatening tone.

"Dude you just pushed our roomie in the fountain." Dustin said laughing.

"Oops, sorry." Spencer said.

"Oh well, he probley deserved it." Dane said holding onto Dustin trying to hold himself up because of how hard he was laughing.

"Yeah, he was trying to hit on us. Thats like the 5th guy today." Hayley said with a fake sigh.

"Oh Dane, Dustin this is Hayley my room mate." Spencer introduced them.

"Nice to meet you and the dork in the fountain is Hunter." Dane said. Hunter waved from the fountain.

"Were you guys going to Sushi Roxz?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah we were just heading there." Dustin said as he helped Hunter out of the fountain.

"Oh and Hunter if you want me to fall for you, you've got to give me something worth tripping over." Spencer said truthfuly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hunter asked the question that Dane was dying to.

"I dont fall in love that easy." Spencer said.

"I think im going anti-love, really who needs it? Butterflies in the tummy and hearts skipping beats...that cant be safe." Hayley said laughing.

"Your such a dork." Spencer said pushing her a little.

"Who's your other room mate?" Dustin asked as they started to walk to Sushi Roxz again.

"We dont know yet." Hayley said.

"Yeah and its most likley going to be a preppy person." Spencer said glaring at Hayley. She shrugged as they walked into Sushi Roxz. Spencer saw Logan and Chase talking with Michael at a pretty huge tabel in the cornor. Spencer walked up behind Logan and smacked him in the back of his head. Logan jumped up and turned around at lightening speed.

"What is your problem?" Logan asked his sister.

"Are you afraid that if a bird fly's into your hair it may never get out?" She asked looking at his hair closley. Logan rolled his eyes and sat back down. Spencer sat next to him and Hayley sat next to her. The other side of the tabel had Hunter who was across from Logan and Dane who was across from Spencer and Dustin was across from Hayley. The girls arived and they all started to catch up with each other.

more dl soon, i might put some SD too

Presley aka Crash


	3. Woah, Did NOT see that coming

Logan was sitting on the fountain after eating at Sushi Roxz, he knew that Dana left earlier and he had a feeling that she was going to take the long way to her dorm. After about 3 minutes of waiting sure enough Dana walked by looking spaced. He snuck up behind her.

"Boo!" He said and Dana, like lightning turned around and punched him in the stomach. He bent over holding his stomach in pain.

" Logan! God I am so sorry." Dana said trying not to laugh." After all this time you would think you would get smarter, guess not."

"There's the attitude I love so much." Logan said smirking. He stood up tall and Dana rolled her eyes. She started to walk away but Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Um… Logan? What are you doing?" Dana asked looking around.

"I missed you Dana." Logan mumbled into her hair.

"I missed you too, Logan." Dana whispered as she barred her face in his chest as they held each other tightly. They heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned around to see, Spencer and Dane behind them.

"Aw you guys are so cute! Now I know why you like it here so much Lo." Spencer joked. Dane laughed.

"And now I know why you wanted to go here so much Day." Dane said.

"Get out of here you little scum bags!" Dana ordered.

"Ok as soon as you guys let go of each other." Spencer said smirking. Dana looked down at them and she was still in Logan's grasp. She pushed him away.

"There now go!" Dana said glaring at them.

"Ok let's go." Dane said nervously pulling Spencer along with him even though she was protesting the whole time.

"Why can't we bug them more?" Spencer asked as they got to the beach.

"Believe me you don't want to mess with my sister when she's pissed." Dane said sitting on the sand.

"Can you believe that no one else wanted to come to the beach with us, I mean the beach is like the coolest place ever." Spencer said sitting next to him.

"I know I love it here. I think it's better at night though." Dane said.

"Yeah no people to make it all crowded. I still dont want to go swiming at night though." Spencer said.

"Yeah I like all of my limbs attatched to my body thank you." Dane said. Spencer giggled and dug her feet into the sand.

"So what else do you like to do for fun?" Spencer asked.

"I like to write lyrics and sing. I had a band back home but we broke up because of creative diffrences." Dane said.

"That sucks. Are you a good singer?" Spencer asked.

"I won my school talent show once with my voice." Dane gloted. Spencer giggled again. "What?"

"Your cute when you glote." She said smiling and pinching his cheek. He smiled and blushed a little.

"Only when I glote or all the time?" He asked smirking. Spencer giggled and pushed him a little.

"Dont smirk, you remined me of my older brother." Spencer shivered.

"Ok I can remember that, and I have a question." Dane said nervously. Spencer gave him a nod."Will you go out with me?"

Spencer laughed.

"Um...not exactly the reaction I was looking for..." Dane said looking at her funny.

"Sorry its just remember what I said earlier? How I dont fall in love that easiley." Spencer said. Dane nodded."What else did I say? I need something worth tripping over."

Spencer got up and brushed herself off and started to walk away. Dane stood up and looked at her confused.

"What does that mean!?" He yelled to her.

"Do something to 'Woo' me." Spencer said getting off the beach.

"Something to woo her with?" Dane mumbled to himself. He started to think as he went back to his dorm.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

"So how was france?" Logan asked as they sat down by the lake under the moon light.

"It was ok but it had way to many preppy people over there." Dana said laughing.

"Do you want to start over again or pick up where we left off?" Logan asked looking into her eyes.

"Well seeing as how we left each other, I say we stay how we are." Dana said with a smirk. Logan smirked back and leaned in to kiss her. (a/n: bet u didnt see that one coming!)

Flashback...

"Why cant you just be happy for me!?" Dana yelled at Logan who just made her current boyfriend walk away from her in the pooring rain. She was walking away from Logan and chasing after Sean.

"Because!" He yelled back. They were in the middle of the court yard now. Dana stoped and looked at him.

"Because what? Because im happy? Because you cant find a decent girl? Because you cant keep a girl? Because..." Dana yelled before Logan pulled her roughly against him and kissed her hard on the lips. Dana eventually relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck as Logan pulled her tightly around her waist to himself. Dana and Logan broke the kiss to breath and Logan rested his forehead against hers.

"Because your supposed to be with me." Logan whispered. Dana had a look of shock in her eyes.

"With you? But you...I...Thats what I was doing." Dana said confused.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I was going to break up with Sean but..and I-I love you but...that was because im leaving." Dana said slowly.

"No...you cant...I love you...you cant leave now...what about us?" Logan studdard, disbelieving every word she said.

"I have to leave, but im definetly coming back." Dana said.

"When you do we're going out as soon as you get back." Logan said with his cocky smirk.

"Hey, who said I would go out with you?" Dana asked smirking.

"You said you love me so you have to." Logan said smirking. "And plus who wouldnt want to go out with me?"

"Ok, fine I will." Dana said kissing Logan again.

End Flashback...

Dana was now on her back and Logan was on top of her as they were making out.

"I really missed you." Logan said looking into her eyes still on top of her.

"Me, too." Dana said smiling capturing his lips with his again.

Presley aka Crash with Writers Block


End file.
